


won't leave none for nobody else

by memmissions (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/memmissions
Summary: Kyungsoo just wants help Jongin relax.





	won't leave none for nobody else

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever commission and I'm fairly proud of it.

From the moment he walks through the door, she is craving to make his body sing with pleasure under her. She can tell it's about time; his body looks stiff, unusually locked up. And maybe his earlier messages to her throughout the day had tipped her off. He beat around the bush sometimes, weaving a little maze of words for Kyungsoo to make her way through.

But she is sure now. He toes off his shoes and curls over to pull off his socks, sighing when his bare soles meet the carpet. She smiles fondly.

“The shower is warmed for you,” she says, voice hushed. He shrugs out of his coat and she gladly takes it for him, hangs it while he makes his way to the bathroom. There's a pink on his cheeks when he looks back at her.

She follows him to the shower and she watches him ease out of his button up and slacks. Standing there naked, he raises both of his arms above his head to stretch; first like a dancer, bent at the elbow, then he straightens them and extends all the way up. In the back of Kyungsoo’s mind, she thinks it's erotic in its own way, the way his muscles move. His back is beautifully sculpted and with his arms up, it accentuates every dip.

With his arms at his sides again, he steps in the shower and under the spray and he sighs. It washes over his skin and Kyungsoo is immediately distracted, watching it roll down his chest and abdomen. 

She hadn't planned to join him, but she finds herself pulling her shirt over her head and slipping her shorts off. Even he's shocked when she steps in with him, but she just kisses him gently on his shoulder and moves behind him. Her hands move up and down his back soothingly.

He dunks his head under the spray and rubs suds through his black hair, uses a bright blue bath sponge down his torso and his long legs. Kyungsoo is mesmerized and touches his body gently, has him turn around so all the suds run down the drain. She works the conditioner into his hair, massages his scalp for some time and he hums through it.

As she massages lower, he rinses his hair one last time, but he doesn’t move to turn the water off. He doesn’t say anything, so she doesn’t either. She slides her hands over his hips and she kneels to go lower, to work the ache of the day from his thick thighs. And maybe it's the massage that gets his attention or maybe it’s just her on her knees, he looks down at her. Her eyes cut upwards. 

There’s barely a hint of expression on his face, unreadable to the untrained eye, but she sees. She leans in and kisses his thighs, slides her hands down his strong calves. 

Surely with her down on her knees like this he wants more, but she leaves him with kisses.

“Kyungsoo,” he says and his pleading tone echoes through the bathroom.

She kisses him one last time, her lips barely touching his dick. Excitement sparks in his eyes when she looks up.

The same excitement is creeping up under Kyungsoo's skin too, but she tries not to let it show. She feels the energy filling her up, she wants to just rush him into bed. Yet she moves calmly all the way from the shower and out into the bedroom, before him, but slowly. While waiting for him to join her, she stretches, shaking her hands.

He comes out of the bathroom with his hair hanging into his eyes, his towel still around his waist. There's the suggestion of a smile on his face, the corners hardly curved, showing he's just as ready for this as her.

She gets in his space and takes his face in her hands, guides him into a kiss. At first, he only kisses her softly, but he loosens up when she sneaks her tongue out and traces along his lips. He hums and opens his mouth to rub his tongue against hers and he lifts his hands to touch her.

His arms come up around her and he lays his palm flat to the small of her back, pulls her tightly against his own body. Needy. Kyungsoo’s kisses move lower, down the sharp line of his jaw and then his neck. Dark little spots bloom down the side of his neck in colors of red and lavender on gold. He’s already starting to pant.

“Relax for me,” she whispers to him, into the hollow of his collarbone. She works his upper chest before she finally presses a kiss to his nipple and it immediately hardens under her mouth. His breath goes a little shaky. 

She knows how to work him just right.

Her touch is pointed, looking to please him. She drags her knuckles down his lean abdomen and sneaks her fingers under his wrapped towel, wiggles them. He swears quietly. 

The towel drops to the floor and she takes a step back to look him up and down. His hips are still a little damp, but Kyungsoo doesn't mind one bit, she still touches him with teasing tickles of her fingertips. With every ounce of grace he possesses, he rolls his hips forward; it draws her attention downward to his hardening cock. She doesn't touch though.

She points him to the bed, but she turns away. Pressed to the foot of the bed is a small chest of drawers where she tucks the different harnesses and toys they play with. She chooses her most favorite velcro cinched harness and dances her hand over the dildos until settling on a red, semitransparent, and double-ended toy.

He lays on the bed, hands folded behind his head and ankles crossed. It already seems some of the tension is leaving his body.

Wearing a sneaky little smirk, she climbs on the bed and straddles him. Her pussy is pressed flush against his cock and she can feel it thicken against her skin. He moves his hands to her thighs soon after, his brow drawing up as she works her hips down into his.

“Oh, god,” he says, jostling her with a thrust.

“Give me some time, I'm going to take you apart myself.” That's a promise, she'd do nothing less.

Although she may not be the dirtiest talker, she can see and feel his reaction. Between her thighs, his cock is straining and wet from her rubbing against him so earnestly. She leans up to kiss him, with tongue and teeth and all the emotion she can muster to finish him off.

He slides his fingers up along her sides and lets out a moan as if he was the one being touched.

His mouth latches onto her chest and she can feel him sucking a hickey into her skin, can feel the each of his moans vibrate into her own body. By now, he's hard, his erection lined up between her cheeks. She rolls her hips, pushes down against him again and his grip on her gets tighter.

He's never been one for foreplay, much less teasing.

“Are you ready?”

“Definitely.” 

She wets her fingers and slides one inside him, watches his mouth drop open and his eyes fall shut. He groans, a low guttural rumble as she thrusts it inside him. There's something very special about watching him begin to let go of everything and let her take care of him. Something changes in his eyes, changes in his words, in his movements. It's hypnotizing.

He is putty in her hands.

Already, she can see his cock throbbing, bobbing visibly, but she raises her eyes back to his face; it's not time for that yet. He raises his arms and pushes them under the pillow beneath his head, looks her in the eye. He's so soft and warm, driving her to go on. She's gentle with him, curls her fingers together on the next stroke in and his mouth pulls into a snarl as it enters him. And, honestly, that alone warms her insides more.

His eyes open again, just enough to be able to see her, and there's pleading there. Of course, he says nothing. His face is going flushed, sweat shining on his forehead. 

“That's a good boy. Let me know what you're thinking.”

“It's good,” he whispers, then when she curls her fingers, he adds, “Very good.”

She just gives him a smile and pushes in a third finger; she's eager to watch him fall apart. His reaction is minimal, his mouth drops open again and his brow furrows in the tiniest of moves. Yet she sees them all and she knows what each one means. 

On a downward glance, she notices how hard he is and how shiny the tip has become since they've started. It's too good to resist, she strokes her free hand up his thigh and runs her palm up the length of his cock. And he raises up off the bed a little, his lips pursed into an endearing pout.

“Easy now, baby,” she whispers, dropping her hand back on her own thigh. That doesn't do much to calm him, but he flops back down and takes a big breath. His hips wiggle. “Are you ready?”

He seems to give it a little thought and then he nods, assures her he's well ready with just one begging look. Kyungsoo hops off the bed and grabs her dick and harness. She knows he's watching as she slides the straps up her legs, she even spreads her legs a little so he can see the slimmer end slide inside her. She secures the straps, hooks a finger inside to test how tight it is, then climbs back on the bed.

Jongin's eager, his hips rolling despite the lack of touch. She slides her hands across his strong chest, her thumbs catching on his pretty, dark nipples and she gives them a firm rub until they're sufficiently teased. That only has his hips rolling more, the bed shaking with him, but he doesn't care about anything.

“Do you want it, Jongin?” She addresses him by name this time, just to get his attention and to settle some wild worry in herself. And he's unashamed, nodding his head, even reaches for her.

She lines up her dick and pushes it into him, watching his face pinch and then relax. Her hands rub up and down his thighs while his own hands grab onto her. 

When she has finally bottomed out, he lets out a shaky, throaty moan. His hips are still squirming, eager for more, but she takes it slow, slides her hands up over his hips and abdomen. She can feel his heart racing under her palm and she leans up over him, kisses him tenderly on the chest. He whimpers quietly, rocking his hips down.

“You're so beautiful, baby,” she whispers to him and the corners of his mouth curve just a little. His hands are a little clumsy, sliding up her curves, squeezing her hips. That's how he begs.

She sits back on her heels and rocks her hips the slightest bit, hardly getting any length out before she rocks back into him. Yet he moans, his eyes raking up and down her body, taking her in. 

They appreciate each other with little looks and touches. He lets her know that she’s doing just what he needs by moaning with his mouth open and his eyes on hers. Each little sound has her stomach flipping, heat sinking down low. The dildo shifts inside her and she can feel her legs start to wobble.

An utterly pleased, loud moan redirects her attention on him. He's watching her cock, working his hips down on her. He's beyond gorgeous.

She winds her arms around his thighs and watches his face contort in pleasure. He pushes his head back into the pillow, the tendons in his neck straining. “Yes. Yes, Soo.”

Although her legs are starting to cramp, she leans forward and doesn't slow one bit, already addicted to the sounds he's making, to the reactions she pulls from him. 

On his belly, his cock is bouncing, dribbling all over his skin. And she can't possibly resist, she wraps her hand around him and strokes him on rhythm. He cries out, his legs shaking against her sides.

“Stop stop stop,” he chants and she lets him go, falls still; his dick smacks against his belly and bobs back up. “Don't wanna come yet.”

It's so endearing to her despite being sexy. She leans all the way in to kiss him, sloppy and messy, their tongues touching lazily. His eyes are closed when she leans back, his expression almost calm if not for the obvious flush under his skin.

“You're so beautiful, baby boy.” He smiles, his eyes staying shut.

Then she circles her wide hips, sees the change in him. It's easy to fall into a new rhythm like this, especially when the slimmer end of the dildo is shifting inside her. Her own breath hitches in her throat and he reaches up and caresses her breast briefly. He's biting into his bottom lip to keep quiet—or maybe that's concentration; she isn't quite sure if it's either or.

His body screams to be touched by her, maybe even marked and stained by her. Under her very gentle touch, his belly trembles and his breath catches. As her hands slide further up his body and she leans in, his face crumples, he almost looks like he's about to cry.

He doesn't though. Somewhere deep inside she wishes he would cry. But he still doesn't, he turns his right cheek into the pillow and pants loudly against the fabric.

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpers and he stops playing with her breasts, holds onto her thighs.

She can't help but smile. “Is it good, baby boy?”

“Yes. Please.” He nods fervently and she feels his legs tense at her sides, his hips turning up. Like this she can thrust deeper into him and she realizes what he wants.

She hooks her elbows under his knees and pushes his legs into his chest, sees the fire in his eyes because he knows what's coming next. And she fucks into him hard and fast, skin slapping loudly, and he moans in time with each slamming thrust. Jongin tosses his head left and right and then back again. His fingers curl harder into the flesh of her thigh, but it doesn't bother her at all; she knows just how good this is for him.

“You're taking it so well, baby boy,” she croons in his ear and he cries out, his body trembling beneath her. She smiles to herself.

Kyungsoo knows when his arms come up fast around her midsection that he's getting close; she raises her head to be able to see him. He looks delirious, his body trembling and eyes squeezed shut, riddled with pleasure he can hardly take. Between them, his cock is bobbing wildly, dribbling in excitement. 

When she finally reaches down between them, he's gasping for air, and pure pleasure saturates her when he cries out. Her fist is loose, but that doesn't matter one bit, his body still tightens up around her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he pants out, voice thin. His hands curl into fists against her back and she sees his toes curl so hard the skin pales. He comes, spurting up his belly and all over her hand. And she fucks him through it with her dick and her hand until he's got nothing left to give and is starting to go limp all over.

His arms fall away from her back and she sits up, takes him all in. He's a mess, skin shiny with sweat and covered in come, his clean hair sticks to his forehead. And she can only smile because she did this to him. She pulls the dildo out and he gasps, wiggling his hips like he misses it.

“You're such a good boy,” she praises while she coaxes him into uncurling his body. Just that little amount of praise and touch has him moaning, squirming against the sheets. He opens his eyes just barely to look at her and he smiles so cutely, teeth showing. 

She loosens the straps and shimmies out of the harness, lays down beside him so she can slide it down her legs and pull out the tapered end of the dildo. He watches through half lidded eyes, not blinking like he doesn’t want to miss a moment. A happy feeling flutters in Kyungsoo’s chest, it remains as he reaches for her, slides his hand up and down her thigh. He knows what he’s doing very well, lets his nails scrape her skin just barely.

“Thank you,” he whispers, turning toward her so he can touch her more and maybe sneak in some kisses. 

He props himself on his elbow and she meets him halfway in a lazy, messy kiss. It’s around that moment that he finally stops stroking her thigh and he presses his palm against her pussy. He slides his hand up and pushes his fingers past her folds, rubs her clit slow and gentle like he’s been taught. 

He’s a generous lover. Some nights he might be so tired after that he asks her to sit on his face or to use his fingers to her pleasure. But he likes to be the reason she comes, he even moans when she does.

Now it’s him that’s looking at her with rapt attention, taking pleasure in her pleasure. He slides his fingers down from her clit, slides one and then two inside her and his mouth falls open a little bit. Kyungsoo allows herself to relax, spreads her legs open a little more for him. After fucking him, and the end of the dildo in turn fucking her, it won’t take her much. She clenches around his fingers.

Smiling mischievously, Jongin leans down and presses his lips softly against her right breast, kisses in a line inward. He licks her, then wraps his lips around her nipple, punctuates the action by curling his fingers and doubling his efforts. She raises her arm around his back and grabs onto his shoulder, moans quietly.

“You’re almost there, my good boy,” she praises, her eyes falling shut. He moans and frees her breast from his mouth, lays his cheek against it.

She comes a moment later, holding her breath as it first hits her. Jongin comes up to kiss her neck softly, rubbing his whole hand against her pussy even as her hips are squirming and her legs are shaking. 

This time she thanks him and he rests his head on her breast again, pleased and growing more tired by the second. The two of them lay there quietly like that for a while until they’ve cooled off, Kyungsoo stroking Jongin’s hair.

Jongin finally breaks the silence, though, he raises his head and asks her, “Do you want to get takeout?”

And who is she to deny him anything.


End file.
